


Chasing Stars

by JlieV



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieV/pseuds/JlieV
Summary: The song I used at the ending is A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay. This is my first ever Lapidot fan fiction, and English is not my first language, so don't be so hard on me guys =)) Hope you guys like it !!





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used at the ending is A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay. This is my first ever Lapidot fan fiction, and English is not my first language, so don't be so hard on me guys =)) Hope you guys like it !!

-It is a tiring day right ? The boy, he was going all out I see.

Lapis said to Peridot as she slowly walked back to the barn, smiling gently. Peridot grinned back, listing out her contribution in the epic water battle. Talking about epic here, well, Lapis summoned her gigantic waves to drown out her fellow companions and The Crystal Gems took the fight more seriously than they should have. It was fun. It was everything she asked for. By the bedside, Lapis heard Peridot screamed, rushing to the bathroom: 

-I AM TAKING THE BATHROOM FIRST YOU COOL WITH THAT ??  
She nodded at the door, it was slammed shut, violently. Typical Peri. Lapis could get used to it. The barn fell back to its grim silence. The darkness of nighttime draped its blanket on the beautiful, peaceful Beach City, rocking the people to their sleep. On the wall, the needles were inching closer to number 1. All the lights were turned off, everything in the barn was sitting quietly, as if they have gone to sleep along with the people. Beautiful stars were twinkling brightly on the sky, dancing upon the light breeze of summertime like a group of graceful ballerinas. The luminous light rested upon the barn, peering through the small window. Lapis relaxed on her back, the moonlight was dancing on her face, tracing her tired expression after a long day. She sat in silence, again, deep in her thoughts.

It has been months after she returned, well, months after the White Diamond incident. She never wanted to talk about it again. Lapis was brave, she was fighting back, she was giving her everything, for Steven and for Peridot, too. She couldn’t recall the feeling rising in her chest when IT happened , as the others couldn’t describe the look of hatred on her face when Peridot’s figure disappeared. It is in the past now, she is happy, living with her Peridot in the barn that Bismuth has helped rebuilding, cuddling everyday, even joking around with Steven every time he visited...

Lapis jolted back up when she heard the pitiful door flung open. The loud noise interrupted her overflowing thought, drew Lapis’ attention back to the small figure by the bathroom. Peridot with a sleepy look on her face stumbled across the comfy sofa, prepared to drop her weight on the tight space between Lapis and the window. Peridot let out a tired yawn, as she snuggled up in the soft blanket, head resting on Lapis’ arm. Lapis couldn’t help but smile and pulled Peridot into a hug. She really loves her, and all of this fuzzy warm feeling filling up inside her chest, too. Lapis started pressing soft kisses on Peridot’s face while tickling her belly. She just couldn’t get enough of this small gremlin, her beloved, her one and only gremlin. Lapis only stopped when the other started wiggling out, smacking her side. Peridot grunted:

-I’m moving to the sofa !

Lapis chuckled in reply. She pulled the annoyed gem closer to her chest, pressed a goodnight kiss on Peri’s forehead, hugging her tighter than ever. Peridot relaxed into her arms, slowly drifted to sleep after squeezing out a small “goodnight” for Lapis. Only when Peridot’s soft snores had filled up the silent darkness in the barn did Lapis start closing her eyes and rest. 

There was silence. The monotonous ticking echoed through the barn, like any other night. Lapis and Peridot were sleeping soundly. The silver moonlight embraced the two figures, who were holding each other tightly under the cozy blanket. Peridot slowly shifted her body to find a more comfortable position. It looked like Peridot have had a stiff neck, so she sleepily sat up to work it off. Lapis’ rest didn’t seem like it was disturbed by Peridot’s grunting. Peridot swiftly cranked her neck. It was right then when all of her motions stopped, her mouth gasped, her eyes wide opened, gawking at the amazing scenery. 

Outside the window, there were millions and thousands of stars, millions and thousands of twinkling spectacles falling down. The dark velvet sky looked like it was painted with countless of brilliant strokes of lights, glowing with shades of silver or the brightest white. The whole Beach City bathed under their glorious shine, the windows reflecting the sparks and flashing speckles, turning the city into a giant chandelier.   
Peridot froze at the breathtaking sight, her eyes flickering with amazement and surprise. It didn’t take long until she started waking Lapis up for her to witness this once-in-a-lifetime view, sharing the moment together. Lapis sat up, clearly annoyed at Peridot for disturbing her precious sleep. She gave Peridot a glare. Obviously, Peridot ignored her expression. Her right hand grabbed the blue gem’s hand, while the other pointed outside:

-Look, Lapis, LOOK !! This is just MAGNIFICENT….  
Lapis rubbed her eyes, cranking her neck, still grumbling under her breath. Then, she looked up. Lapis’ mouth slightly opened, eyes widened at the scene splayed out in front of the small window. Her eyes reflecting the flickering lights of the shooting stars, dim and bright, dim and bright. Words apparently stuck at Lapis’ throat. Her mind couldn’t even think of a fair enough sentence to describe this beauty. Suddenly, Peridot grabbed her by the arm, yanking her out of their bed. They rushed outside, side by side running across the field to the abandoned tractor. 

The two sat on the tractor, taking in the scene. They didn’t say anything, just silently looked at the meteor shower, together. Not a word escaped them, but we all knew, they were feeling the same feelings, sharing the same heartbeats. There was silence, the most magical and beautiful silence. 

Cause you’re a sky  
Cause you’re a sky full of stars

Across charcoal black sky, stars after stars, sparks after sparks, bursting into thousands of little bright speckles, sprinkling like magical dust upon The Beach City. It was like an endless void of light, with different patterns that no one could understand. Patches after patches, some were darker than others, bold and faint, all falling down, looming over Peridot and Lapis. Afar, the distant sea acted as a giant mirror, reflecting the shooting stars as they dashed across the sky, dazzling.

Cause you light up a path  
I don’t care  
Go on and tear me apart  
I don’t care if you do

It took the two a while until they could choke out a sound of amazement. Lapis looked at Peridot, her eyes were sparkling with happiness and surprise. Peridot gave her the brightest smile, attempting to squeeze in a joke:

-Hey, the stars are beautiful. But you know who is...

Lapis interrupted by shooting her a glare, chuckled:

-Don’t even attempt it, Peridot.

Peridot laughed. She slumped her shoulders dramatically, forced out a long exhale, indicating that the joke had failed miserably. They fell back to silence. It was like that when their hands found each others, fingers slowly intertwined. Lapis gently squeezed Peridot’s hand as they looked up to the sky. 

The night seemed to be endless. The air between them froze. Lapis turned to Peridot, her eyes pouring into the other’s. Her expression softened, a slight smile appeared on Lapis’ face. Lapis gave Peridot the look as if she was the most important person in the world. Well, it is true. Peridot is Lapis’ most important person. She just loves Peridot to death. She loves her Peridot every day of the week, every week of a month, every month of a year, every season, every minute, every second. She treasures every moments she spent with Peridot. Every hangout, every lunch together, every rainy day when they have to stay inside, even when they fought over some stupid thing, Lapis loves them all. No one can take them away from her.

Cause in a sky  
Cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you

Lapis held up one hand to trace the line of Peridot’s face. Peridot nervously chuckled, her cheeks flushed red. Her bright green eyes full of affection, reflected the image of Lapis and Lapis only. She couldn’t look away. Lapis leaned in, closing the gap between the two.

You’re a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
You’re such a heavenly view 

In that moment, under the brilliant starry night, they kissed.


End file.
